When all else Fails
by DechimoChan
Summary: Tsunayoshi x Oc. Gokudera x Oc. / Yaoi / Smut / Why do they go in circles, admit, confess. Don't be afraid, life is too short to wonder "what if" The Vongola's Decimo's engagement to a younger mafia boss. Ah, they're both so young.
1. Engagement

WARNING: Tsunayoshi x Oc. Gokudera x Oc. / Yaoi / Lemons ;D/

This is an AU story, which means I can make the characters do as I please.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and KHR belongs to Akira Amano. I only own the hot smex and Oc's

OC's: Miharu Cliquote, Minate Cliquote, Kaname Lazarus.

Please excuse: The misspelling and the Ooc'ness from Tsuna.

Summary: / "You don't have to do this.. Its your decision, Vongola Decimo." The young Cliquote said softly, fighting back the tears as the Vongola decimo stared at him in disbelief. /

* * *

><p>~:When all else Fails:~<p>

* * *

><p>"I cant believe this." Muttered the 17 year old Vongola decimo. He sighed, sitting in the back of a black car, in his usual black suit, and his now serious Mafioso face.<p>

Across from him sat his loyal right hand man, Gokudera Hayato and at his side, his best friend Yamamoto Takeshi, the only two people he could try the most with such things as this. Mukuro would probably be the last people he ever tell something like this matter to him, Hibari would probably just bite him to death. Lambo, the careless boy would probably make the matter ten times worse, Ryohei as well.

"Juudaime, Are you alright?" The young boss looked across from him to his Storm guardian, whose eyes were laced with worry.

"Im fine, Gokudera-kun." The brunette smiled at his right-hand man, before letting his gaze go towards the window again, not uttering another word.

The young decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada in the time of three years had gone from a stuttering, clumsy and bullied teenager, to a respected, strong and promising young man. His guardians surprised to see the sudden change after the funeral of the ninth Vongola boss, who Tsuna looked at as his grandfather. Tsuna had made a vow on his 'grandfathers' grave, not to let anyone he cared and loved to die.

Soon a year after, he turned 17, that's when Reborn broke some news, to which Tsuna found he didn't agree to.

* * *

><p>Reborn showed him the video of the ninth sitting in a room alone, voice in the background, called out to be a female or young boy.<p>

"What is this?" Tsuna asked in a serious tone.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna and just watch the damn video." Reborn said, sitting down and drinking his coffee.

Tsuna sighed and stared at the screen, hearing to the ninths words and such.

"Tsuna, there's something you must know." Tsuna full attention to the screen, he narrowed his eyes.

"Your engaged to the Cliquote tenth." The ninth said, a dead serious tone and face, the deceased tenth stood up and he no longer was in the screen, soon he came back a young boy held by the shoulders. "This is your fiancée"

Tsuna stared at the child.

"This is Miharu Cliquote, the boss of the Cliquote family. An amazing young man, am I right?" The ninth smiled down at the blushing boy, the child looked down at the floor and shook his head, keeping his arms at his sides clenched in small fists, of course Tsuna being able to tell he didn't seem happy with this.

"You have to marry him, each boss from both family's marry to keep the Cliquote and Vongola family at peace and away from war." The ninth smiled happily towards the camera.

"Please don't touch me.." Mumbled the younger boy, moving his shoulder slowly away from the ninth's hands.

"Ah, very well." The ninth looked at the camera, smiling widely "Don't let this family go into war, Tsunayoshi." then there, the video cut off. Making Tsuna stare at the screen in disbelief, he was engaged, to a boy.. A damn brat.

* * *

><p>Tsuna got out of the car, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto, he stared at the mansion before him. He kept a serious look, watching as the servants of the household lead them inside.<p>

"Welcome." Came a man in a white button up and simple pair of jeans. "The boss has been waiting for your arrival." The man said, opening a oak door, letting in the three Vongola.

Tsuna let his eyes scan the room until he came to a corner, with a child sitting on the couch, his knees to his chest, reading a book silently.

"Boss."

"Get out now, Zaroff, I can deal with this on my own." Stated the child softly, not looking up from the fascinating book his younger brother had brother him earlier. The seemingly young man, Zaroff, sighed softly and smiled

"Yes, Sir." With that he left the room, leaving the one Cliquote and Three Vongola to themselves.

"Please sit, where is fine." Soft violet eyes peeked over the cover of the book, staring at the three men in his office. His eyes went back to his book "Ah, right. Welcome to my household, Vongola." the boy said.

Gokudera was about to blow steam, when Tsuna raised a hand, signaling to utter a word. Tsuna sat on the couch across from the child, while his two guardians stood behind him, Gokudera on his right -Naturally- and Yamamoto to his left.

Slim legs, left the couch and touched the floor, the boy placed his mark and the book to the side. Tsuna let his gaze watch over the boys figure, slim and quite feminine, that was his future spouse.

"Ahm.." Started the child and touched his chin, thoughtfully looking at the decimo Vongola. "Im Miharu, Vongola." He outstretched a hand, a small smile plastered on his lips, expecting his hand to be shaken.

"A pleasure." Tsuna stated, shaking the Cliquote decimo's hand. "Im Tsunayoshi." Tsuna said, letting go the others hand.

"Ah, I know that, The Vongola ninth told me who you were, the old man wouldn't stop talking about it, it made me a bit uncomfortable." Miharu softly said, placing a hand on his right cheek and shaking his head, eyes closed. Soon a smirk stretched across the boys lips. "Doesn't this make you a Pedophile?" asked the boy, surprising all three Vongola.

"What?" Tsuna asked, leaning foreword, before he blinked "How old are you?"

"Oh, Vongola Decimo please quiet down, I blush all to easily." Miharu poked Tsuna forehead, pushing him back into his seat. "Though if you must know, I am only the age of 14, and how old are you Vongola Decimo. 18?"

"17." Came the simple reply.

"Oh! Then you have a year until I have the right to call you that, Ne?"

"I suppose." Tsuna's control was starting to snap, he wasn't used to someone talking to him to freely anymore, after two years everyone was starting to speak to him in a respectful tone, not such a carefree tone.

Suddenly the 14 year old stood up and stood in front of the young Vongola, a blush across his face. Tsuna looked up, noticing the boy was wearing a black cape and black shorts that went towards his thighs.

"I uhm.. I am sorry for this Vongola Decimo, I know you probably have someone else in your life you probably wish to marry." Miharu scratched the back of his head before looking down, letting his bangs cover his eyes. "But after the marriage, You have to wait a month, then the divorce may be made, the marriage is suppose to be made, if there's a divorce the family alliance wont be broken."

Taken back by then, Tsuna stood up, smiling but the younger boy backed up in fear, having heard of the Vongola Decimo was very much like the Vongola Primo who was most feared.

"We'll see." Tsuna said, patting the boys head, before walking out the door, his two guardians walking after him, Yamamoto smiled closing the door, waving at the younger and other boss. Miharu couldn't help but smile softly and wave back.


	2. Thoughtful

**When all else fails2**

**WARNING: Tsunayoshi x Oc. Gokudera x Oc. / Yaoi / Lemons ;D/**

**This is an AU story, which means I can make the characters do as I please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and KHR belongs to Akira Amano. I only own the hot smex and Oc's**

**OC's: Miharu Cliquote, Minate Cliquote, Kaname Lazarus, Zaroff Yamada.**

**Please excuse: The misspelling and the Ooc'ness from Tsuna. And nearly a whole year update.. :c Alot of things happened. Mostly school and hahaha... forgetting my pass word. Writer-san was dissapointed with herself.. **

**Summary: / "You don't have to do this.. Its your decision, Vongola Decimo." The young Cliquote said softly, fighting back the emotion, while Tsunayoshi could only stare at him. /**

-o-o-o-o-

"Ahh..." A small sigh came from his lips. looked at his two guardians, whilst they sat in the car. Much had happened that day, he went to a strange estate, witnessed a particular exchange between the boy and a man, he had met that boy—his now fiancée, a rather strange, attitude-giving boy, now that he thought about it. He closed his eyes, thinking of the boys pale skin, adoring his midnight black hair, ascented with his deep emerald eyes.

Slowly, he relaxed into the leather covered seat, placing his hands behind his head. Thinking, he thought of what the Cliqu— Miharu said.

Really it was his choice, worst come to worst, he would merely try to divorce the boy a month after, even though he couldn't imagine getting married then asking for a divorce, ending up in court, yelling at the cliqoute child across the hall, Gokudera threatening to throw his dynamite at the judge, Yamamoto laughing idiotically, Ryohei shouting "to the extreme." Ending in Hibari biting everyone to death. Suddenly Tsuna's eyes went wide, the scenario was so in character for his guardians that it might actually happen.

"-ime?"

Maybe Haru and Kyoko would go on Miharus side, exclaiming the boy needed a second chance, how it wasn't fair for Tsunayoshi do this to him so quickly. How the two girls were passionate about the weirdest things.. Honestly. 'Hahi! Tsuna-san! Please dont do this!' 'Tsuna-kun! please.. This isnt right, Give Miharu-Kun an extra chance!' Oh, Kyoko-chan you're so sweet towards things you care about. Then against she coud turn rather mean when she was insiried. she was a Sasagawa..

"-Daime?"

Perhaps the mafia would be involved, Varia, Millifore, Vongola, and worse his father. Who'd probably be patting his back in fake comfort and support, explaining that this divorce might only be the first of many, what a distasteful father, That'd probably be the first time he'd seen him in about a year. ah, how mom would be happy about te wedding what would happen at the court? Maybe she'd cry. or worse.. Not cook anything for him! how he would hate that. He loved his mothers cooking, he'd die without it, since he had no sense of cooking for himself.. though e should know by now. he lived with hsi amazing cook of a mother.

"Juudaime?"

"Ah-Ahh? Gokudera-Kun? What is it?" Tsuna at last responded, leaning forward waiting for an answer from his self-proclaiming right-hand man. Though these past two years, Gokudera had proven himself in more then one way. Taking care of lambo when the child had cried and throw gernades everywhere. Yamamoto as well, laughing off everyones problems, making them calm. Even.. Though Hibari didnt accept his position as a Cloud guardian. He had seemed closer to Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"We-Well.. About the marr-"

"Ahaha, that kid was kinda cute, almost like a girl." Yamamoto cut Gokudera off, angering the storm. "Dont you think so? Aha, he had cute legs." Said Yamamoto, leaving it with his easy-going laughter, having a wide grin on his face. Gokudera growled, turning to look at the rain guardian, glaring daggers at him.

"Shut up, you baseball-nut! Stop spouting absolute nonsense to the tenth!" The bomb scowled, before, sighing quietly, muttering something about how the male next to him was an idiot.

"Maa, Maa, don't be a sourpuss Gokudera, you were probably thinking the same thing~!" The baseball-fanatic exclaimed happily, placing his ms behind his head, unknowingly irratating the storm.

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot!" Yelled Gokudera, enraged at the others accusations, before blushing and turning to Tsuna, waving his arms, trying to brush off the embarrassment. "I-i would never look.. At.. At.. juudaimes Future wife like that1 juudaime! Beleieve me!."

Tsuna chuckled softly, having a soft nostalgic feeling wash over him. Even the two of them fought, he knew that Gokudera thought of Yamamoto as a solid companion. He smiled at them, to which both blinked, before smiling back at their boss.

Knowing the question, Gokudera was going to ask. He thought to himself, knowing accepting marriage wasn't simply meeting someone then getting married. Things like these took time, then, everything would either turn for the better.. Or worse.

Tsunayoshi could only hope, that he'd be able to hold up the Vongola Ninths last wish. The least he could do Is try to soften up to the child and not let this family go to war.  
>-o-o-o-o-<p>

**Hopefully that wasn't to bad now was it? A thoughtful Tsuna chapter. **

**lMaybe the next will introduce the OCs and we'll get to know a bit more about our dear Cliquote. Sorry about the mistakes.**

**Review and Rate~!**

**Oh! I need a Beta? PM Me if your intrested? c: I might not update regualrly. But i make many mistakes and would be sure to entertain Beta-kun~. **


	3. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**DECHIMOCHAN: HIIII. Hehehe, I'm a bit embarrassed, I haven't updated in a while.. Well.. At least not to this story and I just got a lot of inspiration today. This is really making me happy. Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy it~**

**WARNING: Mild Flirting, Sexual stuff, Tsunayoshi x Oc. Gokudera x Oc. / Yaoi / Lemons ;D/**

**This is an AU story, which means I can make the characters do as I please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and KHR belongs to Akira Amano. I only own the hot smex and Oc's**

**OC's: Miharu Cliquote, Minate Cliquote, Kaname Lazarus, Zaroff Yamada.**

**Please excuse: The misspelling and the Ooc'ness from Tsuna. And nearly a whole year update.. :c Alot of things happened. Mostly school and hahaha... forgetting my pass word. Writer-san was dissapointed with herself.. **

**Summary: ""You don't have to do this.. Its your decision, Vongola Decimo." The young Cliquote said" "Walking down the hall with Tsuna to the ball room to mingle with others. Miharu couldn't help but feel a small flutter in his stomach, it made him smile uneasily."**

Review and Enjoy, Thanks~!

* * *

><p>Miharu sat out in the garden of his families mansion, Now at 15 years old, he was watching over his younger brother. Though this place was now his new home, having to stay for when his mother finally moved from being the cliqoute's family boss. The black haired boy sighed and watched his younger brother run along and play with their dog, a huge husky, in the feilds. He turned his head and paid attention to his book, trying to block out the squeals and giggles mixed with barks.<p>

"Miharu! Miharu!" The called boy looked up, putting his book down, after marking his place of course, and went over to his 4 year old little brother. "Look! Look! Cali is letting me ride her!" Miharu smiled and went over to the child and mutt and took him off their dogs back.

"Don't do that Alpho, you might hurt her if you do that." Alpho blinked and nodded, seeming to understand. He waved at the dog, telling her he was sorry. The dog barked and raised onto its hind legs, jumping on Miharu to lick the younger boys face. That resulted in some chuckles and high pitched giggles. Miharu stumbled but soon gained his balance to hold himself, his brother and their dog. The dog got down after a few moments, running off to possibly do its buisness else where. Alpho turned to Miharu holding himself up by his neck and blinked, noticing how quiet his older brother was being, but he usually didnt have much to say.

"Miharu, are we having people today?" Alpho asked, sitting down at the small out door table, across from his brother. "Mom was rally busy.."

Miharu passed his brother a water bottle, to which the child drank down. The soon to be Cliqoute boss shrugged and drank from his own water bottle. Their mother had been quite busy as of late, she didnt have time to read to Alpho when bed time came, she would excuse herself from the dinner table a bit earlier then usual. Miharu supposed it was because the Vongola were coming from Japan to stay for a couple of weeks and she had to get things ready.

"I think so... Either today or Tomorrow, So be on your best behavior, got it? We don't need to make it any harder on Mom then it needs to be, Kay?"

"M'Kay!" Alpho exclaimed, smiling widely which in turn made Miharu smile widely.

-Linebreak-

Minate walked down the hall way in the Siblings Hall Way, The name in a hall where all the Cliqoute children had their bedrooms. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, his blue eyes scanning the hall way. He passed his room and he Passed their eldests sisters room, He was about to pass Alpho's room when he heard laughter. He stopped and sighed, opening the door to the four year olds room. He came to a sight of a half dressed younger half-brother and a nearly naked younger brother.

"Oh! Minate!" His half-brother, Miharu, smiled and pulled up on his little brothers pants, zipping and buttoning them to secure them. Alpho ran to his dresser to retrieve a belt to put on. "Are you Ready? Alpho and I are almost done here.. Well... Almost done here." Minate pulled up his coat sleeve. 5:47PM. Dinner was at 6:15. 28 Minutes to not only fix his youngest brother but to also dress the future boss of this family. Great. Just Great.

"Did you get the clothes that Mother told you to get?" Minate asked, pulling Alphos belt on then started to button up his white shirt.

"Mm... Yeah, Their in my closet."

"Well go get them, Miharu. We need to be in the dining hall prett soon, I'll finish this kid." Miharu rubbed his arm and nodded, exiting the room and went down the hall to his room, blinking as his older sister came out of her room in a colbat colored dress, her long chestnut hair down her exposed back. Seforia was her name, she was a 17 year old beauty, taking after their mom in every way, well expect her eye color, their mother's was blue, Seforia's were a bright teal color which she had inherited from her late father, it was rather pretty. He stood their and turned to him, scowling a bit before turning around to go down the stairs to do whaever she was doing. Miharu frowned a bit, she never really did seem to like him, he tried to be friendly with her and she just glared at him and tried to ignore him. He sighed and opened his room door, going to his closet and retrieving a black coat with golden binding, the family emblem on the coat pocket and a white shirt with the family emblem on the chest. He got his loafers. He looked around the room before finding his favorite belt that had the solar system printed and named into it. Miharu finally left and closed his room door, going back to Alphos room. He walked in to see Minate brushing back Alpho's short messy brown hair. Miharu smiled at his brothers as both looked at him with blue eyes. He told Minate he got his things. Minate told him they had 21 minutes to finish getting ready. Miharu rolled his eyes at his brothers need to be on time. Probably an OCD... Miharu shrugged it off and brushed down his under shirt and pulled on his long sleeve button up.

"Miharu, Where's Alpho's vest?" Miharu shrugged, thinking about it. Minate and Miharu were to wear black suits with white shirts, though Miharu's had gold binding. Their younger brother black pants, a short sleeved button up shirt and a black vest with family emblem.

"Did you check his closet? Maybe it fell." Minate sighed and shook his head, going to check anyways. Miharu pulled on his coat and tugged on the neck tie. "I'm Ready."

"No, you're not. Brush your hair, it looks messy and you can't show up like that downstairs." Minate threw Miharu a brush and the male caught it, going over to the mirror on Alpho's dresser. He spent some time to brush his hair, making sure his hair didnt stick up at the top, the ends naturally curvying down. He brushed his bangs, moving them to the left just a bit the way he liked it. He ran his hand through his wavy black hair and smiled. He stared at himself in the mirror. Green eyes staring back at him, his somewhat pale skin contrasting with his dark hair. He turned and went over, slipping on his shoes. "Okay, 8 minutes, perfection, Ready?"

"Ready!" Miharu and Alpho announced, following behind Minate as they went down stairs.

-Linebreak-

Minate walked into the dining room first, Alpho tagging behind him, holding onto his older brother's hand, trying to his keep head up. Looking at all the Mafioso's in the dining room they hardly ever used. Miharu waited outside for a while. His mother would be in there, waiting, expectations weighing him down with every step he took and with every stare he recieved.

"Boss.." Miharu looked up and smiled at his right hand man, Zaroff. "Whats wrong? Everyone is inside waiting."

"I know, I know. Just nervous... I guess... " Miharu breathed in deepy, exhaling through his nose. He patted down his jacket and chuckled nervously, a small knot forming in his stomach. He swallowed and looked at the large doors that seperated him and those in the dining hall. He spent a couple of minutes calming himself down, trying hard to keep himself from breaking into a nervos state. "I think Im ready.."

"Very well, This way." Zaroff smiled at Miharu,hoping it would settle him down just a bit, and it did. He opened the door and held it open stepping aisde, Miharu slipping on his ring, walking inside.

He kept a straight face, walking down on the right side of the table, seeing two seats open. Heglanced to all the others in the room.

Iemitsu Sawada. Hayato Gokudera. Takeshi Yamamoto. Chrome Dokuro. Lambo Bovino. Ryohei Sasagawa. Kyoko Sasagawa. Haru Miura. I-Pin. Reborn.

His eyes wandered to the last person on his given list of invited. Tsunayoshi Sawada. That knot was returning with a vegance and he swallowed. Walking to his seat on the seat left of Alpho who sat in the seat next to Mom, Zaroff sitting at his right. Miharu let out a small shook breathe, his hands trembling in his lap. He looked up at the grinning faceof his brother. He blushed a bit when he recieved an eyebrow raise. He resisted the urge to kick him under the table. He almost did but stopped when he looked at his mom stand up. Long straight brown hair, blue peircing eyes, a tall beautiful woman. Miharu straightened his back as everyone at the table stopped their small chit chat and she smiled, looking at everyone.

"Thank you for attending our humble home, Vongola. I must say, that this is-"

Miharu droned out her small speech she had prepared. He Didn't think he'd be this nervous. He had been able to meet up with the Vongola and his family members the couple of times he had gone to japan and the time they came to Italy since last November. Since their established engagment. He came back too, when food was placed in front of him and the mingling continued. Miharu ate and would occansionally would clean his brother, his mother wouldnt be happy if he had gotten dirty as the party just began. Dinner went without much disaster, though the Lambo child had managed to drop quite abit of hot soup on himself. Zaroff excorted The two females, Kyoko and Haru, to their appointed rooms to clean and calm the child down. After dinner was over, a short break was taken before everyone was to meet in the ball room again. He was calm, he was cool.. He had nothing to worry about except having to talk to his fiancee, even saying that word made a knot form in Miharu's throat and he didnt really like it.

"Miharu!" Miharu blinked and looked up, his eyes widening. He looked at his little brother in the arms of another man. Okay, maybe he misphrased that. Alpho was being carried by Tsunayoshi. "Miharu! I'm Calling you!"

"I-" Miharu stopped himself, feeling as if though his voice was about to crack if he spoke further, He cleared his throat then spoke again. "I hear you." He went up to the Vongola tenth as hehanded him his little brother.

"He fell and twisted his ankle..." Miharu looked at the spiky haired male nodding slowly. He sounded a bit awkward, and he couldnt blame him. It wasn't easy talking to someone you hardly knew, let alone someone you were enagaged too. But Miharu supposed he would make the best of it, Tsuna would be staying here for a two weeks, he believed. During a break from school in Namimori, Tsunayoshi's home town.

"Ahh.. Thank you, For helping him out.. And stuff." Miharu couldn't believe how pathetic he sounded. He did want to make this work. Between him and Tsunayoshi, but.. He felt embarrassed forsome reason. Maybe because he had never been in a relationship that held serious promises.

"Its no Problem, really." Tsunayoshi did that cute thing where he rubbed the back of his head while smiling, as if he was praised. Miharu blushed a bit and nodded. Looking at Alpho, who was almost left forgotten. "Glad to help.."

"How modest~." Miharu grinned, Tsuna blinked and grinned back.

"Ouh, Well..~" Tsunayoshi chuckled and Miharu smiled. Alpho squirmed and Miharu and Tsuna looked at him.

"Are you feeling better? Or just being a bit bratty?" Miharu questioned, Alpho looked at him and he set him down. The boy wobbled a bit from being carried so long but finally got the hang of it, running off. "Well Then.. He seemed all better." Miharu ran a hand through his hair, giving Tsuna a weak smile.

"Should.. We head towards everyone else?"

"Yeah. We should." They walked next to each other and Miharu was thinking of a conversation starter. "How was your flight? Feeling any lag?" Tsuna glanced at Miharu with sharp brown eyes.

"No. Im not feeling any lag as of yet. But the flight was nice. Long but nice." Miharu nodded and smiled at him.

"Must have been boring..~"

"Ouh, Yes, you weren't there in your booty shorts to entertain me." Tsuna's smile turned to a smirk as he turned looking t the other. Miharu's face turned bright red as he began to stutter and he stood still, he placed his hands on his cheeks, trying to think about something smart to say.

"That's.. That's not funny! Oh my god..." Miharu turned hitting Tsuna on the arm as he continued walking, trying to calm himself. "Anyways! They weren't.. They weren't booty shorts! They were just short shorts!" Miharu pouted and let out a small shaken laugh.

"Im just teasing you. You know that." Tsuna went behind Miharu , smiling at him again.

"Anyways, You wouldn't be able to handle my booty shorts, mister Pre-Mature ejaculation."

Aim, Shoot, bulls-eye.

"That's. That's. That's..!" Tsuna started to stutter and he turned red. Miharu was still blushing but began to laugh quietly.

"Sorry! B-But you.. You were making fun of my clothes!"

"That was too far, I don't.. Pre-Jack!" Tsuna held his knuckle to his mouth, trying to hide his blush, Miharu smiled, Starting to feel a bit bad. He turned and leaned up to kiss Tsuna's palm that was showing.

"Sorry, Maybe that was a bit harsh." Miharu smiled at Tsuna, who in return just seemed to turn more red.

"Yeah... I forgive you.. Im sorry too." He leant down, giving his Fiancee a small kiss on the cheek.

Miharu blinked and blushed furiously.

Tsuna smiled lightly and Miharu smiled back.

The couple stood in the hall way and chuckled softly.

"Oooo~!" Miharu and Tsuna turned to see, Alpho and Lambo staring at them, making kissy faces.

"A-Alpho!" "Lambo!" Both males cried at the same time.

"Miharu and Tsuna! Sitting in a Tree!"

"Alphonso! Stop!" Tsuna turned to see Miharu turn the brightest of reds.

Lambo turned around waving his butt at the duo, singing his small tune with his newly found friend. The children ran off, gigging and singing.

"Ugh.. That was.."

"Cute."

Miharu turned and stared at Tsuna who was smiling at him.

"Miharu and Tsuna sitting in a tree." Miharu blinked and tried to say something but it caught in his throat. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Tsuna's tone went down as he gave Miharu a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling back. Miharu licked his dry lips, looking down. They had shared a few kisses before but nothing more then small pecks and cheek kisses.

"That's... Embarrassing... Tsunayoshi.."

"Yeah.. It is."

"But you're smiling.." Tsuna's smile widened.

"Its an Embarrassed smile, don't worry." Miharu pouted and nodded slowly. Walking down the hall with Tsuna to the ball room to mingle with others. Miharu couldn't help but feel a small flutter in his stomach, it made him smile uneasily.


	4. Kiss me, please

**DechimoChan: its been far too long since ive last done anything with this story, i drifted? Im sorry. This is going to be a short chapter, to give a bit more insight to their relationship. I need to catch back up with this story, i want to keep this one going. **

**This is an AU story, which means I can make the characters do as I please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and KHR belongs to Akira Amano. I only own the hot smex and Oc's**

**OC's: Miharu Cliquote, Minate Cliquote, Kaname Lazarus, Zaroff Yamada.**

**Please excuse: The misspelling and the Ooc'ness from Tsuna. And nearly a whole year update.. :c Alot of things happened. Mostly school and hahaha... forgetting my pass word. Writer-san was dissapointed with herself.. A little of angst in this one.**

**-break-**

Namimori was extremely nice town, the people simple, nice and quiet.

MIharu sat in a boutique, his younger sister and the Vongola girls tried on various clothings, giggling among themselves. At sixteen he came to appreciate Kyoko's and Haru's attitude towards him, they were sweet but vigorous when needed. His mind wondered, he was going to get married soon, to the Vongola Decimo but he wasn't sure how he felt yet.

He was clearly Interested in to the other male but could they really live domestically.

Miharu liked living in Italy but Tsunayoshi obliviously had a life here, his family, friends, school.

His face flushed as his mind continued to wonder, living together, being a family, things couples do.

"Brother! Do you think these pants would look good with the shoes mother bought me?" He turned his attention to his sister and tilted his head trying to remember what those shoes looked like, wedges, pale in color. Miharu gave a shrug and made a face.

"I think you'll fine in anything," Kyoko placed a hand on the girls shoulder, they quickly went back to ignoring Miharu and looking at more clothes.

They bought a few things here and there, before returning to the Sawada house where they were staying. Miharu liked Tsuna's mom, kind of the opposite of his own mother, nurturing, sweet, an actual mother. When he passed by the kitchen, he noticed his right hand man, Zaroff, making dinner with Nana.

Walking further into the house, he noticed the Decimo sitting on the floor reading over some material, Miharu could only guess for school. He felt embarrassed for some reason, after his thoughts earlier. Tsunayoshi and he had moved past that attitude that they seemed to have earlier in their relationship. Tsunayoshi now, not seeming to mind such interactions of affection, not like the beginning. Where he used to turn red, but not say anything stay silent and endure it.

"Oh, You're back." A simple statement, acknowledgment as Tsunayoshi looked up from his studies before returning to them. Miharu just hummed and sat next to Tsuna, scooting until he leant his head against the older males shoulder. Eyes scanning over the books contents and he looked up at the brunet.

"Studying? You look troubled..." Miharu inquired as he grinned, having finished his own finals in high school, enjoying seeing the look of despair on the Vongola's face. "I can help you study, I know a few... Methods to help you remember..." He leant up, a tone in his voice that made Tsunayoshi's ears completely red, his grin increasing, looking like a Cheshire Cat.

"You're underage." Another simple statement and Miharu just blinked, sitting back down completely. He hummed again and didn't lean on the other again. He supposed they could become friends but being engaged didn't automatically give him permission to be touchy-feely, no matter how much he wanted too. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he leant his cheek against them and stared at a piece of carpet in front of his feet.

They say in silence for a bit. Tsunayoshi looked to his side, many things had happened in the past two years, many battles, sorrows, causing Miharu to not be as open as when he had first meet him. Coming to like the younger, he placed an arm around the lithe shoulders, pulling him closer. Miharu gave a squak and his back arched as Tsunayoshi's had came lower to touch his waist and then nothing, a head against his shoulder and Miharu was blushing mad.

Neither said anything and stayed still, Miharu raised a hand and touched the soft crown of hair. He relaxed as a kiss pressed into his shoulder and then Tsunayoshi shifted again, pressing his face against MIharu's neck and he sighed.

"It's January, it's getting closer to when you graduate." Miharu gave a soft sigh of approval when open mouthed kisses pressed against his pulse. Then again nothing, Miharu's brow furrows and he blinked as Tsunayoshi pulled back, staring at him with soft brown eyes. Miharu swallowed and leaned forward, a hand against the others chest, the other hand on the knee closet to him. Tsunayoshi wanted to confess, there was more to him than just this engagement, he really wanted to kiss the other male, but he was stopped with a hand at his mouth. Dejected, the Vongola pulled back, exhaling through his nose, looking the other way.

"Sorry..." He heard, it was said so regrettably and Miharu wanted to cry.

"Please don't be...," he ruined it. Miharu was so new to romance and he was hurt badly by an enemy family the year before that he was just scared, what if Tsunayoshi would just toss him aside later for some beautiful woman. He knew when he was younger he could easily be mistaken for a female, but now, two years later.

He had grown a bit taller, his shoulders a bit broader. He had long lashes that didn't really make up for his still forming angular jaw. He knew he had more hair now, obviously he wasn't going to stay small, but he thought maybe that was what Tsunayoshi wanted, signing the marriage papers with someone cute next to him.

He sighed louder than he thought and looked away when Tsunayoshi looked at him concerned, Tsunayoshi did this often. So inconsiderate, an idiot, stupid Tsuna. Stupid stupid. His eyes burned, he made a haste wipe at them and a lame excuse to go with it so that he could leave.

An arm around his forearm stopping him, Miharu sniffled and he turned towards the other and swallowed, this time he leaned foreword, brushing his lips against the older male. He felt embarrassed, he was grateful on how quickly Tsunayoshi responded and he was grateful, his hands shifting up to hold the sides of his face. Pulling away from each other, Miharu gave an awkward giggle. Tsunayoshi gave a content sigh, pressing his forehead against the younger.

"Sorry, I shouldn't.. You're still underage, just wait a while more." Tsunayoshi looked flushed and Miharu's eyes widened and he became flustered and nodded.

They kissed once more before they both decided that Tsunayoshi study. Both knowing the Vongola needed it.

**-break line-**

Can an you guess what happened to miharu when he was with that other fan lyk what caused him to becomes abit more closed to Tsuna?

This chapter went kind of no where.

any suggestions of what to do next chapter? Review, follow, fav?


End file.
